My troublesome Rebelling Rocker
by J. Berrycloth
Summary: Daphne Greengrass was Hogwarts most proper Pure-Blood Heiress. Tracey knew better, oh yes she did! As underneath that Icy facade of the girl sitting across from her, tartly sipping her tea with stuck out pinky, was a true rebel! Just the memories of last night almost made the fifth-year Slytherin growl, cursing the day that her girlfriend discovered muggle Punk and Rock music.


**My troublesome rebelling rocker:**

With a groan Tracey put her head on the table, it was way too early to be out of bed. Or perhaps it was simply that she had gone to bed way too late. Glancing up a little she looked at her best friend of five years, and girlfriend of since last summer: Daphne Greengrass, who to the general eye was perhaps the most proper Pure-Blood heiress in all of Hogwarts. With perfectly styled brown hair, icy blue eyes and a seemingly frozen neutral expression on her face; Daphne had earned the title of 'Ice Queen'.

But Tracey knew better, oh yes she did! As underneath that Icy facade of the girl sitting across from her, tartly sipping her tea with stuck out pinky, was a true rebel! Just the memories of last night almost made the fifth-year Slytherin growl, cursing the day that her girlfriend discovered muggle Punk and Rock music.

**-]|[-**

It had started innocently enough, near the end of their first year, the two girls had been exploring parts of the castle they had not yet visited; a hobby of Daphne, and it really should have been Tracey's first clue that her friend was not as 'proper' as she appeared to be.

By chance, Tracy opened a random door on the fifth-floor corridor, a move she had regretted every day, and the pair found the music classroom. Where they found Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies and Percy Weasley of all people jamming it out. To be more accurate, Wood was behind a set of drums, while Davies and Weasley played the guitar while Diggory was singing. Just as the pair of girls entered the room, Weasley started a minute long improvisation; which the other three only encouraged.

At that moment Tracey became aware of two things: One, the boys were doing a very good impression of Metallica -Tracey's muggle father was a huge fan-. Two, the longer she listened the more Daphne's eyes seemed to twinkle; almost like Professor Dumbledore's. It was moments after when her 'proper' Pure-Blood best friend sat down on a desk and began moving her head, hands, and feet to the beat of the music, that Tracey realized that she was properly buggered.

As that was the moment that Daphne Greengrass, utterly and totally, fell in love with Punk and Rock music. A love that only grew over the next few years, and forced Tracey into all sort of trouble. Last summer however took the cherry of the cake. With the Dark Lord's alleged return, Daphne decided that it was time to put her rebelling to new heights; and Tracey was dragged along with it.

Over the course of the two months summer vacation they had, Daphne had decided to get some tattoos. A Thunderbird and storm-clouds on her back, a horned serpent circled her right arm; while spell incantations where scribbled on her left -in Tracey's handwriting-. Of course, being magical tattoos it meant that they were fully animated and tended to move around. And while at first Tracey had refused, she eventually gave in to Daphne's begging blue eyes; which was the reason she had a white rose on the inner tight of her left leg, though that was for Daphne's eyes only.

The very next evening Daphne had sneaked out of her home, Tracey was going along to stop her from making some stupid decisions, and after drinking an aging up potion -making the two of them 18 for the next few hours- dragged Tracey into a muggle club. A club filled with Punk and Rock music, more muggles then Daphne had ever seen in her life before, lots of dancing and some alcohol. The details where a bit hazy for Tracey, but somehow they ended up in a fierce make-out session on Daphne's large and soft bed; which honestly only furthered Daphne's rebellion by tenfold or so.

They had been caught by Daphne's little sister, Astoria, who of course snitched everything to their parents; and for the next three weeks Tracey, who was blamed to be the one corrupting Daphne, was forbidden to see her best friend/girlfriend. To show her displeasure with this, the heiress continued on her rebellion. Getting spiked ear cuffs and, after a fight with her mother, shaved her hair to a buzz cut.

This was followed by Daphne sneaking out and convincing Tracey to visit the club again, which ended up in another make-out session; in Tracey's room this time. Only to be discovered by Tracey's parents this time. Which led to Tracey's dad, who was quite the rebel in his time, to gleefully introduce Daphne to the wonders of graffiti and other such things -at times Tracey cursed the day her father and girlfriend met each other-.

**-]|[-**

Tracey looked up from the table. "Next time you can find someone else to help you clad those walls with paint. My head is just too tired right now!" She hissed at the brunette.

Daphne, who had at the very least the sense to wear a wig while in classes and in the great-hall, simply smirked in return. "But Tracey who else but you can make such good impressions of Umbridge's face? Besides, I doubt that kissing Pansy or Millie is as enjoyable as kissing you." Tracey could only groan and blush in return; knowing that soon her rebelling girlfriend would drag her along to do something rebellious again. And honestly? She didn't mind it one bit….

"Say Tracey how about we join that secret teaching group Potter is going to organize? Maybe we can convince some of them to join a band? I was thinking 'Ice Queen' is a good name." Perhaps a little….

* * *

Uploaded for a friend who wrote this for a prompt by u/ShredofInsanity over on Reddit and was requested to upload it.


End file.
